The present invention relates to a refrigeration appliance with a carcass, a door and a support for chilled goods that is supported in the carcass in such a manner that it can be pulled out by way of telescopic pull-out mechanisms. The telescopic rails that are visible when the door is open are felt to be aesthetically displeasing; in the pulled out state it is possible for a user to injure themselves or dirty their clothing through contact with the frequently sharp-edged sheet-metal parts of the telescopic rails. In the case of a freezer, gaps left open between side walls of the carcass and pull-out drawers supported therein on telescopic pull-out mechanisms form inlet channels, through which unwanted heat enters the appliance when the door is open.